Never Gonna Stop
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Adam play his new entrance theme for Jay, Smut ensues. Written by: Crystal


**Never Gonna Stop**

Adam walked into the living room with a couple of CD's in his hand. Jay was sitting on the couch reading. He looked up and noticed the somewhat glum look on his lover's face.

"What's wrong baby?" Jay inquired.

"Well, Jay-Jay, Vince wants me to pick some new entrance music, and I can't decide. I'm partial to Rob Zombie, but Vince isn't sure that will work."

"Well, which song do you like?"

"There is one that would be great, but I need another opinion." He said walking over to the CD player.

"It's off Rob Zombie's new CD," he said pushing it to track 4, "It's called Never Gonna Stop."

"Sounds like it describes your sex drive more than an entrance to the ring," Jay said sticking his tongue out.

"I've never heard a complaint from you." He said sticking his tongue out in reply. "I'm gonna put it on repeat so we can listen to it a couple of times before we decide."

Adam walked over and sat next to Jay as it started.

_Use me body to keep you alive. . . ._

_Yeah yeah baby_

_yeah yeah baby_

_Yeah_

_My Durango number 95_

_take me to the home _

_kick boots_

_and ultra live_

_see heaven flash _

_a horror show_

_knock it nice_

_and smooth_

_step back and_

_watch it flow_

_Yeah_

_Never gonna stop me_

_never gonna stop_

_never gonna stop me_

_never gonna, never gonna_

_Yeah_

_The devil ride_

_a dinosaur_

_he paint the monster red_

_so the blood don't _

_stain the floor_

_in out_

_real savage show_

_sorry as a shot_

_came sickness_

_watch it flow_

_Yeah_

_Never gonna stop me_

_never gonna stop_

_never gonna stop me_

_never gonna, never gonna_

_Scream if you want it_

_cuz I want it more_

_scream if you want it_

_cuz I want it more_

As the song ended and started again a wicked thought crossed Jay's mind.

He got up and sat in Adam's lap.

"Jay-Jay, what are you. . . ." He was cut off as Jay pressed his lips into his. Jay's tongue traced Adam's lips begging for access. Adam opened his mouth, letting Jay's tongue explore his mouth. He ran his hands through Jay's hair. Jay pulled away," This song is starting to grow on me," he said letting Adam feel his erection.

"I can feel that," Adam replied capturing Jay's lips.

Jay worked his hands down unbuttoning Adam's shirt, and sliding it off his arms. His mouth now on Adam's neck.

Jay's fingers found Adam's nipple, pinching it lightly. Adam moaned reaching for Jay's shirt. He grabbed it pulling it over Jay's head. He took Jay off his lap and laid him on the couch. Straddling Jay's hips, Adam took a nipple into his mouth.

"Mmm," moaned Jay.

Adam licked his way down Jay's stomach till he got the Jay's pants. He unzipped them and pulled them off. Then he flashed his famous grin and pulled Jay's underwear off with his teeth. He blew a light breath over the tip of Jay's cock.

Jay's hips arched slightly, "please Adam."

Adam bent down licking the pre-cum off the tip, teasing him more.

"God dam it Adam, stop teasing me!"

Adam laughed," But I love it when you beg."

"Please, baby, ple. . . . ."

He stopped as Adam deep throated him. He thought he would cum that very second.

"So close. . " he gasped.

Adam bobbed up and down a few times, his teeth gently grazing Jay's cock. He deep throated Jay again, sucking hard as he moved up.

"OH GOD!" Jay screamed as he came.

As Jay recovered Adam got up and removed the rest of his clothes. He stroked his length a couple of times coating it with his own pre cum. Jay turned over sticking his ass in the air. Adam kneeled behind him on the couch. He traced Jay's entrance with his cock. "You want this baby?"

He thrust back into Adam," Now, Please."

That's all Adam needed to hear as he slowly slid inside Jay.

"Mmm so tight, "Adam moaned.

He moved in and out slowly repositioning himself so hit Jay's sweet spot.

"OH MY GOD!" Jay screamed as Adam hit it.

"Faster, baby faster," he begged.

Adam moved faster, Jay meeting his every thrust. Adam brought a hand down the stroke Jay's cock.

"Oh Fuck!" Adam screamed as he shot his release into Jay.

"Adam!" Jay screamed as he came again.

Adam pulled out of Jay and sat down, pulling Jay into his lap.

"Well I guess we know which song I'm gonna use," Adam said his breathing slowing.

"Yeah, but I got one question."

"What's that Jay-Jay?"

"How are you gonna keep a straight face when it gets to the scream if you want it part?" Jay asked laughing.

Adam laughed, "I don't know"

They both laughed again as the song, that was still repeating, came to that part again.

"It's gonna be really tricky, thanks to you," Adam said laughing.


End file.
